Oliver Was Supposed To Be Mine
by support nickj
Summary: You see, I had this thing for him in kindergarten, but it was probably just because he would let me share his mat at nap time. I’m supposed to congratulate them, but I can’t even look at them. Oliver is supposed to be mine. Loliver, all the way.
1. Can you leave?

I was their best friend, so what could I do? I was happy for her, I guess. I never thought I liked Oliver until Miley started dating him. I know it sounds like I only like him because she does, but not really. You see, I had this thing for him in kindergarten, but it was probably just because he would let me share his mat at nap time. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm supposed to congratulate them, but I can't even look at them.

Oliver is supposed to be mine.

"Hey Lily," she heard a voice say from the doorway. "Do you always smile that much when you're thinking?"

Lily turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to.

"My god, Oliver. You scared me."

"So, I'm guessing Miley told you.."

"Yeah," Lily said quickly, not wanting to hear the rest come out of his mouth. "I'm umm, happy for you ."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've never seen someone go from so happy to so sad in less than a minute."

"Oh, I was just…thinking I guess."  
Oliver sat down next to her.

"About a boy, right?"

Lily looked at Oliver, surprised. Had she said something out loud?

"I'm your best friend, remember? I always know what you're thinking about."

"Trust me, you don't. If you did you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"You're acting really weird, you know that?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But you're right, it is about a boy."

Oliver put his hand on Lily's knee.

"Tell me about him."

"Uh, okay. Well uh, he's nice, and so funny. He makes me laugh so much, even though half his jokes are unbelievably stupid. But it would never work."

"Come on Lily, any guy would be crazy not to like you."  
Lily started to blush, so she turned away from him.

"No, I mean it wouldn't work cause he's in this relationship with my best friend."

"Lily," Oliver said, so quiet she almost didn't hear him. "I think I know who you're talking about."

"You do?" Lily asked, almost relieved.

"Jackson, right? I mean, he's in a brother relationship with Miley, and you know she would hate that."

"Umh, yeah. You're right, it's Jackson."

Oliver stood up.

"Just go for it, Lily. You deserve whatever you want."

"Can you leave?" she asked him.

He looked shocked. But he didn't ask why.

"Goodbye, I guess."


	2. You, Mostly

"I don't get her sometimes," Oliver said to Miley later that day.

"Look, I think I know what this is about. How long have you and Lily known each other?"

"Since kindergarten I guess."

"And how long have we known each other?"

"Two years. At the most."

"Exactly. So did you ever think that maybe Lily is afraid you'll replace her? I mean, that's how I would feel."

Truthfully, Oliver hadn't thought of this. Miley did have a point, though. Oliver had to see Lily.

"You're great, you know that?" Oliver said to Miley.

"I've been told a couple times."

When Oliver got to Lily's, he didn't see anyone in the house.  
"Lily!" He called up the stairs. "Lily come on, I didn't even do anything. You'll have to talk to me eventually."

Oliver grabbed a blanket from the couch, and sat down on her front porch, planning to stay there until she came outside. He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, the stars were staring him in the face. He glanced down, and noticed a post-it sticking to his shoe. Oliver read it, and headed down to the beach.

"Lily," he said when he saw her sitting on a rock. "Please talk to me. Or at least tell me what I did to deserve this cold shoulder you're giving me."

"It's not you." she mumbled back to him. "I think it's me."  
"What do you mean, you think it's you."

"Something's wrong with me, Oliver."

Oliver panicked when he heard this.

"What do you mean something's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

Lily laughed, and Oliver noticed he could see her breath. He wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders.

"No, it's nothing like that. I've just been thinking about things I had the opportunity to have but didn't take them. And I guess I'm regretting that now."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "You, mostly."

Oliver pulled Lily so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean," he said.


	3. It hurts, Oliver

"Lily," Oliver whispered, moving closer to her.

Lily bit her bottom lip. She knew she was about to get what she wanted since kindergarten, but at the same time someone was screaming in the back of her brain, "What about Miley?"

"I can't," she said to him.

Oliver sighed and looked away from her.

"I have to go see Miley," Oliver said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. But before you come back, try and forget everything you were thinking tonight."

"I'll try," he said slowly, "But both of us know that's not going to happen."

Oliver got up, wrapped the blanket around Lily, and left.

As Lily sat by herself on that rock, she smiled as she thought of how close his face was to hers. The moment honestly couldn't have been more perfect. The stars were shining all for them, and she was so warm under that blanket.

Miley heard someone knock on her window very late that night, and swore it was a burglar. She got up out of her bed, and grabbed the guitar next to the window. It was expensive, but if it was smashing a guitar or getting her skull smashed, she would risk it.

"Oliver! What are you doing?" She said to him.

"I needed to see you."

"Awww," Miley started to say, but she was cut off by Oliver.

"No," he said, "It wasn't like that. I don't know if I can do this, Miles."

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"You're great and everything, but…"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Remember today when you said I was great? Did you even mean that?"  
"Of course I did. You are great, you're just not…"

"Not what?" She yelled at him, "Not pretty enough? Not smart enough?"

"No, it's just that,"

"Just WHAT!? What am I not? Or who am I not? Oh my God," Miley said, finally realizing what was going on. "Lily!? I'm not LILY!? Is that what this is all about?"

"Come on, Miley. You knew how I felt about her. I told you no one would ever compare. At least I gave you the chance to replace her, but you can't. No one can."

Miley felt bad for yelling. Oliver was right. It was sort of obvious the way he felt about Lily. Miley would kill to have someone look at her that way. Like she was the only person in the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked her.

"How perfect you two are for each other," Miley responded, and smiled.

"What should I do?"

"Go get your girl."

When Oliver got back to Lily's, he was surprised to see she was still sitting on that same rock, the blanket still wrapped around her. As he got closer, he realized she was sleeping.

"Come on, Lil," he whispered as he picked her up, not really expecting an answer.

"It hurts, Oliver," Lily said, not opening her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I won't hold you as tight."

"No. It's not that. It's this," she said, putting her hand on her heart.

"It won't anymore, I promise."

Oliver knew he couldn't have a real conversation with her while she was half asleep, so he just set her down in her bed. He didn't want to leave her, but his parents would flip when they found out he wasn't in his bed.

He watched her sleep for a little while, and then left through the window.


	4. Smear of Lip Gloss

Oliver was ready. All last night, as he sat there looking at her, he had thought of the perfect thing to tell her to make her know exactly how he felt. It went a little something like "Blah, blah, blah, I love you, Blah, blah, blah, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Blah, blah, blah."

He approached her as soon as he saw her at her locker.

"Lily," he said, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really," she said. "But I had this weird dream that you were carrying me to my room."

"I did."

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I mean I couldn't just leave you there like that."

"You should have."

"Wait, what?" Oliver's smile faded.

"You know how you always dream about the last person you saw? I had dreams about you all night."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Oliver, do you even know you're dating Miley?"

"I'm not," he said, "Well, not anymore."  
She knew she probably shouldn't, but Lily couldn't help but smile.

The next thing she knew, she was being pushed out of the way. When she looked up, she saw that Becca girl. She couldn't remember her last name, but she remembered she had a thing for Oliver.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but all of the sudden, Becca grabbed Oliver and kissed him. Right in front of everyone.

The tears came to Lily's eyes quicker than they ever had before.

She didn't turn around, didn't stop running when she heard Oliver calling her name. She didn't even stick around to ask Oliver what happened. When she finally did turn around, she saw him leaning over, looking out of breath. She could see the tears begging to come out of his eyes, and she almost went back. But then she saw the smear of Becca's lip gloss on the side of Oliver's mouth, and remembered why she ran away in the first place.

"Jackson!" Oliver called, "Jackson, I need your help."

Oliver had gone to Miley's house right after school, and since Miley wasn't there he had to settle for her brother.

"What's your problem, now? Wait, don't tell me. Lily."

"Well, yeah."

"Woah! That's the shocker of the year." said Jackson.

"Seriously, Jackson."

"Okay, shoot."

"It's just that I was going to tell her how I felt today, but then this Becca girl came up to me. I had just told Lily that Miley and I had broken up, and the next thing I knew Becca was kissing me. I have no idea how it happened. I didn't kiss her back though. I went after Lily, but she wouldn't even look at me."

"Ouch. Does she know what really happened?"

"No. And I can't go over there."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to get the door slammed in my face."  
"Look," said Jackson, "If you really like her, it will be worth it. If you ask me, I just don't think you have any balls. But hey, do what you want. Just don't be shocked if you lose her forever."

The thought of losing Lily for an hour made Oliver cringe, he couldn't even picture losing her forever.

Lily had to be alone. She was done with Oliver. She hadn't been able to get over him and Miley, but him and Becca would be easy. If she really loved Oliver, she would just want him to be happy. She always thought that maybe, if she tried hard enough, they could be happy together. But that wouldn't happen now.

As Lily walked into her bedroom, she thought she would faint. There he was, sitting on her bed, reading a magazine like everything was fine.

"Lily," he said, "Am I going to have to sit on your front porch again until you talk to me?"

"Don't bother," she said. "Why don't you go sit on Becca's front porch and feed her the same lies you fed me."

"That's what this is about? Becca? She means nothing Lily, nothing."

"Oh really? Is that why you made out with her in the hallway?"  
"Oh my God, Lily. First of all, she kissed me. And second, it was for like a second."

"Weird how sometimes a second is just enough."

"Please, Lily. You're my best friend."

"No, I'm not. Not anymore. You don't even know how much pain you put me through, do you? It's not just a one time thing. Every single time I look at you, it hurts. So much."

"I would never try to hurt you."

"Well, guess what Oliver? Whether you were trying to or not, in the end it all just hurts the same."

"Lily," he said, walking closer to her.

She put her head down, avoiding his eyes.

"Leave." she said, in the coldest voice he had ever heard.

"I swear to God, Oliver if you aren't out of here in five minutes," But he was already gone.

He didn't remember anything. All he knew was that three hours later, he was asleep on Miley's couch. It slowly came back to him as he sat staring at the blank TV. He had gone back to the house to talk to someone, anyone. But no one was home. _Lily_, he thought. _She hates me_. Oliver didn't know how it happened, but somehow he started to cry. When he heard the door open, he started to laugh, and flicked the TV on.

"Oh my God," he said when he saw Miley, "This is so funny."

"Oliver," she said. "What's wrong? You're not laughing."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're watching TV Guide. Now tell me what's really wrong."

Oliver couldn't hold back anymore. The tears were really coming now.

"I lost her, Miles." he said, and she hugged him. "Forever."

**So this one was longer than normal, and they are all gonna be like this from now on :D**

**Not many chapters left, but keep reading. And press the review button. 3Riley.**


	5. If You Wait for the Perfect Moment

Three days later, Lilly still wasn't talking to Oliver. In fact, he hadn't even seen her around. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Oliver just walked around like someone had ripped his heart into a million pieces. His head was always down, and he didn't really talk to anyone. On some occasions, he would think he heard her voice and look up, but in the end it wouldn't be her, just his imagination.

Miley and Oliver were at Rico's after school that day, when finally, Oliver saw the girl he had been looking for. But she didn't look like herself. She wasn't coming out of the water with her surf board or anything. She was just kind of floating around, not looking at anyone.

"This has to stop," Miley said to Oliver as she noticed him staring at Lilly.

"What?"

"Look, Lilly is my best friend. I know her. I know what she's feeling right now. She probably just wants you to talk to her. Maybe she's pretending not to care about you to see how much you care about her."

"That's insane."

"That's Lilly."

"You can help though, right?"  
Miley sighed.

"I don't know how you feel about her, Oliver. I can't help you right a speech or something like that. It can't be an act. Just tell her exactly how you feel when you're looking at her, or when she smiles at you. Oliver. Helllooo. Oliver!"

Oliver snapped back in to sanity.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I was lost in Lilly Land."

"Excuse me?"

Oliver blushed.

"Uhhhh, nothing."

Just then, Miley thought of a plan. She had to get Oliver to say he loved Lilly loud enough so Lilly would hear.

"Sooo, how exactly do you feel about her? In a long, detailed sentence."

"Where is this going?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"No where. I just umm, want to hear it out loud."

"Well, I don't know."

Miley produced a sound that sounded something like a growl.

"Get up," she said in a really manly voice.

Oliver almost fell out of his chair.

"On the table, NOW!"

Oliver did as he was told, since he had a feeling he might get bitten if he didn't. He stood up on the table, waiting for Miley's next command. Miley got up too, and whispered to Oliver, "Tell her how you feel. Right now, in front of everyone. Everything you're feeling in your heart, say it out loud. She'll love that, trust me."

Miley hopped off the table, and left Oliver there with everyone staring at him, including Lilly.

"Lilly!" he yelled to her. "Since you won't talk to me, I guess I'll just have to say this in front of everyone. Even if I embarrass myself, I don't care anymore. Ever since the first time I met you I knew you were someone that would be hard to forget. You're all I ever think about, do you know that? But you scare the hell out of me. It's not right the way I think about you. You're the only person I've ever felt this way about, and the only person I ever will feel this way about."

The look in Becca Weller's eyes was priceless. Lilly wished she had a camera.

"You make everything better just by smiling at me," he continued, "Or laughing at one of my stupid jokes. I know we fight a lot, but I'd rather fight with you a million times then kiss any other girl in the whole entire world. I look into your eyes and I'm not scared anymore, because I know that you're gonna be around for a long time. I could never figure out why I was feeling all these things at once, but I know now. I'm so in love with you, Lilly. I always will be."

Oliver got off the table and started to walk towards Lilly, until they were inches away from each other.

"I'm the guy for you, Lillian Truscott." he said to her. "You'll see."

And then he left.

Lilly knew she should follow him, but she honestly had no idea what to say. She walked in the other direction, to be with herself for a while. Lilly didn't know Oliver felt that way. I mean, sometimes it seemed like her liked her more than Miley, but she never thought it was on more than a friends level. How could she ever talk to him now? She had to apologize, and she knew it. She had overreacted about the whole Becca thing.

"That was um, weird." She heard someone say behind her.

"I know. What am I going to do, Miles?"

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"Let me guess. You planned that whole thing out?"  
Miley blushed.

"Well, yeah." she said. "But I didn't tell him what to say." she added quickly.

Lilly smiled to herself, remembering what Oliver said.

"That took some guts," she said to Miley.

Miley laughed.

"I didn't think he had it in him. I guess you're worth it."

"You guess? Pssshh. I'm totally worth it."

Miley and Lilly laughed together, and everything felt fine for once.

"We're okay, right?" Miley asked suddenly.

Lilly stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Yeah, don't ever think for another minute that we aren't. You're my best friend."

"Good. I wasn't sure because of the whole Oliver thing."

"Can we not talk about him right now?"

"Sure,"

They both sat there in silence for a couple minutes, staring at the sun setting beneath the waves.

"So," Miley said, breaking the silence, "You're real name is Lillian?"

Lilly looked at her best friend and they both laughed. Miley hugged her, and Lilly couldn't help but think that it should have been Oliver holding onto her tightly, watching the sunset.

_If you wait for the perfect moment, _she thought, _The perfect moment will pass you by._

**xoxoxox**

**This is my favorite chapter I think, I'm not sure why.**

**Well I hope you like it, I'll update again later.**

**-Riley**


	6. Going Back to Get Away

Oliver had poured his whole heart out onto the sand, and Lily hadn't done anything. This wasn't supposed to be how it was. He expected her to at least follow him, maybe tell him she didn't love him, that way we wouldn't be up all night wondering. She had given him this look. You know, the look. The kind of look you give someone when they just did something really stupid in front of the whole town. A look of pity. He didn't need that from her. He didn't want it. Miley didn't tell him it hurt that bad when someone broke your heart. He wished he never even told Lilly. Now, their friendship would be ruined. It was all his fault. He couldn't go home, he knew his sister would question why he had been crying. He couldn't go to Miley's, because Jackson would do the same. Obviously, he wasn't going to show up at Lily's, so he went to the one place he could remember that made him happy.

"Oliver!" Lily called, throwing another rock at his window.

After about twenty minutes, she gave up with the rock thing. That was a little too romantic comedy for her anyway. As she entered the shed, all she saw was a wooden ladder with some screws coming undone.

"He's worth it," she said to no one in particular.

Lilly positioned the ladder so that it was right under his window. When she started climbing, the ladder started to sway a little in the wind. It was dark outside, and no lights were on in the house. The only light she had was the full moon shining above her.

"This is higher than I thought. Don't look down Lilly, Don't look down. Oh crap," she said, looking down.

"Stupid Lilly, Stupid Lilly," she said, banging her head on the ladder.

A bright light shone on Lilly, and she realized that someone had just pulled into the Oken's driveway. She heard the moving stop, and then a car door slam.

"Hold on, Honey" she heard someone say, assuming it was Oliver's dad. "I think I heard something out back."

When he saw Lilly, he must have jumped a foot.

"Come down here, now! I, I, I have a gun. And a knife!" He said.

Lilly could have died laughing.

"Mr.Oken," she yelled. "It's me! Lilly!"

"Lilly! What are you doing up there? Oliver isn't home."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he said something about going to beach with Miley."

"Do you know where he went after that?"

"I have no idea. I'm sorry."

Lilly sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey Lilly?" he called up to her. "Can you come down? You're going to scare the wife."

"Uh, actually, I can't. I'm scared."

Oliver's dad laughed for what seemed like eternity.

"Can you come up here and get me?"

As Oliver's dad carried her down from the ladder, all she could think was _Boy, do I love the Oken men._

"Think Lilly, think. Where could he have gone?" She said to herself. She had already been to the beach, her houre, Miley's house, the skate park. He was no where to be found. No one had even seen him.

_Oh my God, _Lilly thought. _Why didn't I think of this before?_

As Lilly looked at the huge brick building in front of her, so many memories flooded her mind. This is where they met. Where it all began. Oliver had to be here. He always said he wanted to go back. Lilly reached for the door, and surprisingly it was open. As she entered the dark hallway, it was almost scary. But then she thought of finding Oliver, and she was willing to risk it all. She smelled pencil shavings and markers. There were papers scattered across the floor.

"Oliver!" she called out, and when she didn't hear an answer immediately, she panicked. Her voice echoed through the dark, and she swore she saw someone on the other end. All the doors were closed except for one.

"Please be here," she whispered, and walked into the room.

There he was, standing all alone, just like he was the first time she walked through the very same door ten years ago.

"Remember when we did this?" He asked her, not turning around.

She didn't even realize he knew she came in. Lilly walked over to him, and when she saw what he was looking at, tears tugged at the corners of his eyes. She did remember them writing it.

"_Lilly," Oliver said to her. "Promise we'll be best friends forever?"_

"_Of course, Ollie." Lilly had said. "You'll always be the only guy for me."_

_Oliver hugged her, and took a permanent marker off the teachers desk. He walked over to the end of the classroom, and in little letters wrote "OO + LT Forever."_

"You promised me, Lil."

"I'm so sorry. Just listen to me, please."

Oliver turned around, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"I meant what I said, you know." he said.

Lily hugged him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know," she whispered. "I know." 

Oliver let go of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"How could you do that to me? You couldn't possibly know how embarrassed I was."

"Oh really? You don't think it was embarrassing all those times I would flirt with you and you would be a freaking donut and totally ignore me? I love you, Oliver. I always have. I thought you knew that."

Oliver smiled and dropped his hands. He walked over to the carpeted corner of the room.

"I'm kind of tired," he said to her.

Lilly thought he was ignoring everything she just said.

"You're not even going to say anything?"

Oliver looked up and smiled.

"Share a mat with me?" he said.

Lilly jumped into Oliver's arms and kissed him. Kissed him like he was the last person she ever wanted to kiss. And he was.

**Xoxoxox**

**I hope you guys liked it xD**

**I'm going to write another one, probably starting tonight, so keep checking my profile for it.**

**Please review, I really want to know what you thought.**

**-Riley**


End file.
